Recuerdo de un Dulce rencor
by Ara-Meth
Summary: AU. — Recordó la noche en la que todo cayó. Nuevamente se sintió vacía; pero había alguien a su lado que hacía cosas horrorosas a los que la hicieron creer que su mundo era escoria. Alguien ficticio que distorsionaba su fatídica realidad. [Rivamika-LeviMika]
1. Prólogo: Lienzo en blanco

**Recuerdo de un Dulce Rencor**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad total de Hajime Isayama, creador del manga "Shingeki No Kyojin".**

 **Beta Reader: Flor Carnero.**

 **La historia es mía.**

* * *

 _ **¡Déjame!**_

 _ **¡Suéltame!**_

 _ **¡No me toques!**_

Manchas blancas en su inocente piel. Manchas rojas que recordaban el dolor del desgarre forzado al placer ajeno.

Ella no lo disfruta, entonces, ¿por qué lo hacían?

La limpiaban sin consideración, la esponja era rugosa y rasgaba su piel en cada pasada. Ese soez trato a su puro cuerpo le causaba asco, repulsión a sí misma.

Ella era pura, casta, virgen.

Tan solo la obligaba a pensar diferente, que no le dijeran que se levantara y atendiera al próximo cliente, que su aliento tibio no se fundiera en bocas ajenas y sucias, que no merecían siquiera el contacto del mismo aire de la habitación donde se encontraba.

El mundo no giraba en torno a ella, ni con ella, ni siquiera ella giraba alrededor de todos como artesanía en un anaquel. Mikasa estaba estancada en un oasis de aguas cristalinas, limpias que bañaban su cuerpo con la delicadeza que se le debía de tener a un alma jovial.

Coronada con jazmines, lirios y orquídeas, perfumada en cedro y rocíos azules, vestida con las sedad más blancas, suaves y bailantes que la imaginación del hombre pudiera crear, adornada con la naturaleza oscura y salvaje de sus cabellos.

Desgraciadamente, aquella diosa de río era atacada con lo más insano cruel y burdo que se le podría hacer a la corriente de un arroyo que alimentaba a los seres de alrededor.

Era mezclada con deseos lujuriosos ajenos a su control, besos que ardían en la extensión de su piel pintarrajeándola como a un lienzo que tendría como resultado una hermosísima obra de arte. Sometiéndola a un delirio entre fluidos corporales, en torno a una unión carnal con un ser en busca de la saciedad de su instinto animal.

 _ **Suéltala**_

 _ **No la toques.**_

 _ **Aléjate.**_

Algo se creó entre las sombras recónditas de su mundo.

 _ **¿Quién eres**_ **?**

* * *

 **Prólogo.**


	2. Un juego mal hecho

_**Un juego mal hecho.**_

 **Capítulo I**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad total de Hajime Isayama, creador del manga "Shingeki No Kyojin".**

 **Beta Reader: Flor Carnero.**

 **N/A: Al final de la lectura.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Contenido explícito: Asesinato, tortura y violación.**

 **La historia es mía.**

* * *

Se juega en la niñez, se corre por las praderas y se trepa sobre los árboles en busca de las frutas tiernas.

Las corrientes de viento invernal mecen con parsimonia las copas más altas de los pinos, todos los días, cualquier año, sin excepciones.

Hundió sus dedos de sus pies delgados en la tierra blanda del bosque, sintiendo su textura suave y las piedrecillas traviesas que se encajaban amistosamente en su planta. Cada uno de los detalles le recordaba lo maravilloso del mundo.

– ¡Mikasa! – La voz dulce e inocente de su hermano a lo lejos de llamó la atención. - ¡Te encontré, gané! – El pequeño niño de ojos verdes y vivaces emprendió una carrera apenas y distinguió a su hermana entre los árboles, devuelta al lugar de inicio tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron.

Aquello era sencillamente emocionante.

– " _Corre, corre muy rápido y lo alcanzarás"_

Pero la suerte se encontró del lado de Eren ya que llegó primero, por unos cuantos pasos antes de que Mikasa "literalmente" le pisara los talones.

– ¡Te gané! ¡Por fin le gané a Mikasa! – Celebró.

Y cuando ellos se echaron a reír de puro gozo, ella los acompañó en su momento de pequeña gloria.

– Yo ni soñar que puedo ganarle a Mikasa, no corro tan rápido como ella – Comentó Armin, un niño de ojos tan azules como el lapislázuli.

Ciertamente, no le agradaban los cumplidos, por ello se sonrojó de pura vergüenza. Aunque viniendo de ellos, le faltaban ganas de contradecirlos.

Amaba a su hermano, como se le ama a alguien que representa la única esperanza de una amistad duradera, como se le ama al brote tierno que hace la habitación menos oscura. También amaba al niño rubio, Armin, de la misma manera que a un gran peluche favorito que la escuchaba todas las noches de tormenta.

Los acompañó en su alegría con diminutas y discretas risillas, que se perdían entre las corrientes de invierno a los pies desnudos de los niños.

Ninguno soñaba con lujosos autos ni despampanantes aviones. Ellos daban rienda a su imaginación en barcos de papel que corrían velozmente en las aguas del arroyuelo cercano, imaginando que las aguas saladas del magnífico océano rodeaban el diminuto objeto. Corrían por llanos repletos de plantas secas y crujientes bajo sus pies en las épocas de otoño, donde las espigas apuntaban al cielo. Exploraban cuevas en los lugares más recónditos de las montañas, a oscuras y con la naturaleza envolviéndolos en su misterio escondido, a lo largo de destellos luminosos de aquel astro luminoso, que bañaba el mundo en cálida luz.

Eran niños, con la curiosidad total sobre el mundo que los rodeaba; tan clásica en un infante, una ingenuidad poderosa que los llevaba a investigar aquel bosque donde corrían y gritaban a todo pulmón, viviendo una estupidez ajena al mundo adulto con amor y cariño para crecer. Viviendo una inocencia frágil e inestable. Desprotegida a cualquier giro del destino, una mentira dulcísima, inimaginablemente cruel.

Pero eso era bueno.

Bueno mientras sus percepciones sobre el mundo fueran débiles y manipulables. Aún no tenían la culpa de vivir en un mundo donde se gobernaba en la crueldad.

Todavía no estaban listos para cargar el peso de la humanidad, ni las ganas de preocuparse por pequeñeces. Eran unos críos que daban por hecho que el ser una buena persona los mantenía a salvo de ser agredidos. Una regla irrompible en sus mentes, en el lazo humano que ellos habían creado con las personas con las que frecuentaban.

– Bienvenidos niños. Hora de comer –

Sí que el mundo era hecho de amor.

– _Huye, Mikasa, huye._

Un universo que tenía recuerdos distorsionados por hechos desagradables, memorias que ella no tenía y deseaba jamás tener. Porque olvidar era el mejor aliado cuando su corazón dolía a causa de lo que ella se hacía creer que era una fantasía demasiado cruel para una edad temprana.

¿Para qué recordar cosas que se supone no pasó? Ella era feliz así, con su familia, en un lugar grandioso con amigos perfectos. Nadie necesitaba un amargo caramelo de experiencias dolorosas.

Sobre todo en una fecha tan importante, donde disfrutaría de una compañía permanente, al lado de una familia que jamás se iría, porque ella tampoco los dejaría.

– _Un ser tan pequeño, frágil e inútil no va a poder cambiar el mundo ni su destino._

Maldita la hora en la que aquella voz se hizo presente dentro de sí, en la que se descubrió inútil, débil, desbordando ríos de lágrimas, sin fin y sin cauce.

* * *

El olor de la cera de las velas consumiéndose en conjunción con la tenue y pacífica luz que estas suministraban constituía el ambiente ameno para la familia. Con tranquilidad y algo de risas pesadas, compartían anécdotas de sus vidas a los más pequeños que escuchaban con total atención las historias de sus mayores, creando una secuencia de imágenes fantasiosas en su cabeza.

La calidez era tal que invitaba tan naturalmente al sueño, el cual se paseaba primero por los más inocentes, acunando en los brazos de Morfeo sus delicadas almas.

Juntos, fueron llevados a descansar en cándidas sábanas, con besos en sus frentes y la esperanza de una ceremoniosa mañana de chocolate caliente y sorpresas azucaradas que los embriagaban en una dulce bobería.

– _Dime pequeña, ¿Qué es el amor?_

Aquella noche, entre tantas luces coloridas, adornos despampanantes y familias reunidas, cientos de cristales inundaron el piso del hogar Jaeguer, donde además se encontraba el abuelo del infante rubio. Parsimoniosos, cada piedra abría un pequeño espacio en la ventaja, un escondrijo que usaba el frío invernal para inmiscuirse, batiendo las llamas vivaces de la chimenea.

– _¿Qué? – Ella sabía que lo estaba soñando, perfectamente; inclusive ya era normal que aquella voz grave le realizara preguntas. A pesar de sentir temor, algo la incitaba a contestarle con detenimiento y detalle, adornado sus respuestas con palabras que ella no conocía._

Adentro, el calor se esfumaba y las flamas se habían dejado vencer por la ventisca, siendo reducidas a pequeñas manchas rojizas intensas en la madera quemada. La puerta fue abierta con violencia, casi a tal punto de que sus bisagras cedieran y el viento helado le recordó a Carla Jaeguer, que esto no era un sueño, que en verdad hacía frío y los cristales que se habían incrustado en sus sedosas mejillas, también estaban desperdigados por el suelo.

– _Amor._ – _Había escuchado esa palabra tantas veces, en demasiadas circunstancias que le resultaba casi imposible tener una definición concreta a aquella expresión. Papá y Mamá se decían así cuando entraban de un día de caza con las presas en mano. Grisha Jaeguer decía con la sabiduría de un médico, que el amor era esencial en las familias, porque sin él, se volvían tristes. Su madre le había dicho que, cuando en verdad amase a alguien. Las sensaciones recorrerían todo su cuerpo y tendría un fervoroso deseo de estar con la persona amada hasta el resto de sus días. El abuelo Arlet, repetía en ciertas ocasiones que el amor era un sentimiento incomprensible y totalmente desconocido para el ser humano, que no podía ser clasificado ni con las leyes del universo más disparatadas. Eren se empeñaba en esconder cualquier rastro de ese sentimiento, pero más de una vez aceptó que amaba a su madre, así también a su padre y a sus "hermanos" elegidos. Para ella, eso era su concepción acerca del amor._

– _El amor es lo que mueve al mundo_ – _Y a pesar de haber comprendido todos los hechos amorosos a lo largo de su vida, cuando respondió, pensando en la seguridad de su respuesta, algo se sintió vacío. Como un hueco sellado en mentiras ilusionistas._

Algo la estaba helando.

¿Sería un sueño más?

No, en serio tenía frío.

– _Interesante_ –

Aquel incesante frío comenzaba a doler.

¿Por qué sentía tanto frío de un momento a otro?

Estaba en peligro, pero no se podía mover.

El frío que ella sentía, estaba presente dentro de sí.

– _¡Déjame! – Gritó angustiada, vaciando sus pulmones en un lugar vacío, sin nada. El nerviosismo presionaba contra su estómago a tal grado de que ya no la dejaba respirar correctamente._

– _El amor es interpretativo, Mikasa – Esta vez, la voz tuvo un timbre mucho más gutural y profundo, dando la sensación de estar en lo más oscuro y desconocido de la tierra. Y como todo lo desconocido, era atemorizante, peligroso. – El amor puede llevar a los mejores paraísos, o presentarte al diablo mismo._

El repentino jalón fuera de la cama la despertó _ipso_ _facto_ de su ensoñación, el cual fue tan súbito que no le dio tiempo antes de golpearse duramente la cabeza.

Más sin embargo, sólo fue eso, un golpe. Los sentidos que rápidamente había recuperado, se adormecieron en un momento crucial, dejándola aturdida. Todo dio vueltas hasta que, por una necesidad creciente de sobrevivir, espabiló y trató de zafarse del agarre de cualquier manera posible.

Arañó y pataleó como pudo y luchó contra lo que la arrastraba por la madera dura y astillada, la cual en cada tirón rasgaba parte de su piel.

No contó con que un fuerte golpe tras su cabeza la dejara fuera de la realidad.

* * *

Después de la tormenta, viene la calma, a pesar de que esta quietud no traiga consigo la paz.

A la luz de luna no le importaba qué podía pasar bajo su riego plateado. Siempre bañaba con timidez los paisajes otorgando iluminación natural entre el espesor de las copas de los árboles.

Le importaba tan poco dar calma en el momento menos oportuno.

¿Qué tan culpable era el astro luminoso del cielo que acompañaba al ensordecedor siseo de la yerba, que acallaba cualquier intento de disturbio?

Las flores más resistentes se cerraban conforme la oscuridad avanzaba, llenando el cielo de un negro profundo y moteado de lucecitas por doquier.

Incluso el pequeño brote de la ventana, cuya maceta había cedido, se conservó viva para guardar un turbio e ínfimo secreto, dando un pobre velorio a las almas partidas.

Tuvo esperanza de que, al abrir los ojos, fuese algún extraño sueño y que el sol calentara su rostro, por las cortinas que no había cerrado Eren. Empero, su rostro era todo menos cálido. No había la luz mañanera ni las sábanas se enredaban bajo sus pies.

– Mikasa, por favor, pelea _–_

Mas no comprendía el peso de sus palabras.

No le encontraba sentido a aquel juego.

Fue sólo un débil susurro, carente de fuerza, y para ella, de coherencia. El cantar de los grillos le llamaba más la atención que sus manos atadas.

¿Qué hora era?

La luna ya no saltaba a la ventana, así que amanecería pronto.

Carla aún no había despertado, porque no se escucha el aceite freír ni el olor de galletas no había cerrado la ventana, porque hacía frío.A Grisha se le había caído alguna botella de champán por la noche, porque sus rodillas estaban magulladas y había líquido en el suelo.

Eren no estaba gritando por sus regalos, no había despertado

Sintió la necesidad de levantarse para recoger los pedazos de cristal que le lastimaban. El dolor punzaba, en breves momentos, pero nada que no hubiera soportado antes. Aunque, a pesar de eso, no eran las cortadas lo que dolía.

Era muy dentro de su pecho, la sensación de vacío desesperante parecida cuando sus padres murieron.

 _Muerte._

Se estremeció con tan sólo pensar en ello, como si de una escalofriante verdad se presentara. Algo la hizo reaccionar de golpe.

Como si sus piernas ya no estuvieran lastimadas y el mundo irreal se cayera a montones, abrió los ojos y se sentó súbitamente.

Escrutó la oscuridad, pudiendo concentrarse en las voces y pequeños sollozos que venían de la esquina de la habitación. Apenas habiéndose percatado de lo que pasaba, una linterna apuntó directamente a sus ojos, encegueciéndola por unos instantes y dejándola a merced de lo que el destino le presentara.

– Está viva Freud. _–_

Lo siguiente que vio fue su vestido y parte de sus manos entintadas en rojo. Tardó milésimas de segundo en asimilar que aquello era sangre, y que incluso, aún se encontraba tibia.

No pudo ni respirar bien cuando lanzó un grito ahogado, pero colmado de horror, parecido al chillido agonizante de un animal moribundo. Cargado con el más puro terror que una niña pudiese sentir al saber que, gracias al reflejo de la luz, el rostro de Grisha Jaeguer con una bala incrustada en su frente yacía a unos pocos metros de ella.

– ¡Cállate perra! _–_ Incluso después de las sacudidas brutas de su cabello, no apartó la vista de los ojos desesperados de quien, por segunda ocasión, había considerado un padre.

No supo en que momento dejó de tener noción de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, ni del peligro que suponía enfrentarse a algo que no conocía y peor aún, a algo que era causante de la muerte. No importaba de qué ser vivo se le arrebatara el derecho a la vida, era simplemente lo que causaba la desunión del alma al cuerpo vivo de corazón latente.

Corrió con el instinto a flor de piel, asemejándose a un felino asustado, a donde escuchó más fuertes las respiraciones forzadas y los gemidos controlados.

Dentro de ella, algo le dijo que tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes y hacerse de un arma. Sin embargo rechazó la idea si eso significaba abandonar a los que amaba, que tendría que sacarlos vivos o muertos.

– ¡Mikasa! _–_

El disparo se oyó.

Los pajarillos que dormían en el tejado se alteraron y agitaron las alas al viento; unos cuantos, asustados, emprendieron el viaje. Adentro estaba sumido en un silencio sepulcral, donde el mundo conspiraba en su contra.

Hasta que el llanto tenue de alguien atormentado se percibió.

Armin no podía creer que aún después de que el hombre disparara directo en la pierna de su amiga, encontró la forma de acomodarse en su regazo y llorar. Llorar como una madre que encuentra a su hijo perdido después de días, aliviada de que, por una vez, la idea de pérdida se alejara de su nuca.

Él quiso abrazarla y decirle que estaba ahí, los tres juntos; que seguirían peleando hasta el final. Pero, simplemente las dulces mentiras no salían de su boca.

Y él se avergonzaba tanto, _tanto_ de no poder cambiar la realidad y de llorar como lo hacía ella, derrotada. De no poder sentir la impotencia de Eren al saber que había posibilidades de perder. De dejarse caer a la realidad.

De no poder ayudar a salir de ese suplicio, sintiéndose como un inútil nuevamente.

Los focos de la habitación se encendieron casi simultáneamente con el disparo anterior, y presentaron un horrísono panorama, lleno de muerte y desolación.

– ¡MALDITAS BESTIAS! – Eren no pudo acallar un grito de odio profundo cuando vio el cuerpo de su madre en el suelo, con el mismo vestido que se había puesto antes de que ellos se fuesen a dormir y el mismo que él había alagado cuando recién lo probó. – ¡LOS VOY A MATAR ANIMALES INMUNDOS! – Era odio puro, pesado, que calaba en el alma de sus cercanos al verlo tan destrozado.

Gritaba las razones de su muerte, gritaba con tanto rencor que su voz se cortaba, con resentimiento y miedo.

Para Armin, sólo bajo la mirada cuando vio a su abuelo tendido en la pared con sangre en su abdomen. Sintió tanta pena y rabia, que tampoco podía desahogarse, menos cuando Mikasa miraba de la misma manera a sus cuerpos inertes. Pero ella tal vez, por más cruel que sonara, conocía aquel dolor de sentir la sangre de tu ser querido salirse de su cuerpo.

Pena, porque él tendría el mismo fin que su querido abuelo. Rabia, porque tampoco podía luchar contra su destino, no podía impedir que sus amigos tuvieran un fin parecido.

Eren dejó de gritar.

Ambos se quedaron estupefactos, Había caído inconsciente.

Detrás de él, uno de los hombres que habían cometido tales atrocidades, golpeó a Eren dejándolo fuera de combate. Harto de sus lloriqueos.

– Jefe, ¿Lo matamos? – Preguntó el hombre.

– _¿Qué vas a hacer? – Preguntó exactamente la misma voz._

– … – _No respondió._

– _Mátalos. -_

– _¿Qué? – No podía, aún no podía hacer lo que tanto odiaba._

– _¿Deseas vivir?_ –

– _No lo sé._ – _En esos momentos, lo que menos quería era sentir que estaba viva, sentir el dolor._

– _Ya veo._ –

Comprendió, en ese momento, que la vida lo esperaría que tuviese una noción del mundo, de sus alegrías ni de sus errores. La moral podía salirse en cualquier punto y desaparecer tan naturalmente como llegó. El camino por el cual caminaban dependía de qué tanta suerte tuvieran y qué tan cruel era su realidad.

Por tanto, dejó de llorar, era absurdo creer que podía retener la vida siempre, con ella. Empero, se encargaría de tomarla el tiempo necesario para que pudiese ser feliz.

Y su felicidad dependía de Eren.

Ignoró cabalmente la putrefacción del ambiente y la sangre que pintaba el suelo. Analizó con una rapidez extraordinaria al hombre que había noqueado a su hermano y arremetió en su contra con una fuerza y coraje bestial, extraordinariamente brutal para su edad.

Inclusive para los presentes, más de uno se quedó frío al ver que aquella niña logró trozar la cuerda de sus manos e inmovilizar al hombre, quien gritaba desesperado por el dolor de parte de su labio arrancado.

Mikasa no le importó cuando gritó de dolor, estaba devolviéndole parte del favor que significaba arrebatarle su felicidad de su ya miserable vida.

Encontró asqueroso el sabor de la sangre, tanto que le provocaba sensaciones de vómito; no encontró placer en enterrar sus dedos en las cavidades oculares, pero eso era necesario.

Al igual que a ella, la vida no pondría a alguien que tuviese piedad de él. Y Mikasa no asumiría el papel de víctima tan rápido

No hubo tiempo, tampoco fuerza para que los hombres que presenciaban tan aberrante escena pudiesen hacer algo por su camarada, aquello fue tan rápido que incluso el mismo hombre que se encontraba muerto en el suelo, reaccionara a tiempo para quitarse de encima a la bestia que lo atacó.

El pequeño niño rubio logró entender, entre tanta carnicería y gritos, el punto y razones de su amiga. Vio reflejado en sus negros ojos, el cansancio, agotamiento y furia hacia la vida, el suplicio que cargaba desde hace tiempo, cuando tenía que aferrarse a Eren para no hundirse en la locura. Él sólo supo lo que le pasaba, mas no podía entenderlo ni hacer nada, porque él no era como ella, él sí podía perdonarse a sí mismo de sus errores.

Y al perdonarse, podía intentar de nuevo, por más caídas que tuviese, a pesar de que muriera en el intento.

Sus pies no estaban atados, pero sus muñecas sí. Así que en medio del forcejeo entre Mikasa, las distracciones y los gritos, le dio una oportunidad de cortar la cuerda de sus manos con un pequeño cristal.

Estaba temblando, por lo que en su misma desesperación se causó daño cortándose varias veces. No era tan fácil.

Recordó que todos los hombres estaban armados, incluso el que Mikasa había matado. Miró a su lado y encontró para su suerte, la pistola que cargaba momentos antes. Armin no podía usarla, no podía desatarse, pero si la lograba patear lo suficientemente fuerte para que su amiga la pudiera tomar, tendrían otra oportunidad de salir con vida de ese lugar.

– _Las manos sucias siempre tienen que ser lavadas._

Mikasa ahogó un grito entre arcadas por la sangre.

Incluso, con toda la carnicería sacada de su propia mano, el espectáculo de una cara desfigurada, con la sangre brotando y sus propias manos manchadas le producía un vacío en el estómago, aumentado por una percepción de los hechos de manera desesperantemente lenta.

Quería esconderse, imaginar como si nada de eso estuviera pasando.

Sintió las miradas impactadas sobre su nuca y el frío aire forestal chocar contra su rostro. La sangre que estaba esparcida por todo su cuerpo comenzaba a secarse y a oler distinto.

O quizá el aroma ferroso ya estaba en el ambiente.

Cayó de bruces al suelo por un puñetazo mal asestado de parte de uno de los camaradas del que acababa de matar, fue un intento fallido para dejarla inconsciente.

Algo chocó contra su costado y cuando lo vio, no dudó en tomarlo y dispararle al que osaba golpearla.

Armin.

– _Querido Armin._

Inmediatamente como reacción natural, protegió a Armin disparándole al otro hombre que iba contra él, con claras intenciones de matarlo. No conectaba con el mundo, ella estaba fuera de la realidad, protegiéndose a sí misma de tanta pesadez.

No lo mató, pero sí lo hirió en el antebrazo, haciendo que retrocediera.

La inexperiencia en el manejo de armas hizo que ella también resultara herida, al colocar erróneamente uno de sus dedos cerca del cañón, provocándole una quemadura y que soltara la pistola con rapidez.

Cansados, o tal vez hartos, los hombres que estaba en la sala arremetieron en conjunción hacia Mikasa, golpeándola, atándola, resistiéndose con una mirada propia de una asesina.

– ¡Carajo imbéciles! ¡¿Acaso no pueden con una jodida niñata enfurecida?! –

Luchó cuando tomaron del cabello dorado a Armin y lo lanzaron fuertemente sobre la pared. Luchó cuando patearon una vez más a Eren, quien apenas retomaba la conciencia con gritos y golpes.

– Es hombre –

Tal vez eso le habría hecho enfurecer anteriormente, pero ahora agradecía que la naturaleza escogiera el género de Armin, porque con eso había una leve y casi inexistente esperanza de que saliera vivo.

Asqueroso humano que metió la mano dentro de los pantalones de su amigo, "comprobando"algo que también le era desconocido.

– Mierda. – Dirigió una despectiva mirada hacia el niño rubio, quien jadeaba porque se atragantaba con su propia sangre – Llévate a la niña y desaste del mocoso llorón y de su amigo travesti –

Pero, no cree que nos podrían…–

– ¡HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO BASURA; QUE LA MALDITA MOCOSA PERRA YA CAUSÓ DEMASIADOS PROBLEMAS! –

Deshacer.

Ella se había deshecho del hombre que lastimó a Eren. Ellos se desharían de su hermano.

No aquí, no ahora y no _nunca._

Estaba en el suelo desde hace un tiempo, acostumbrada a recibir golpes, pero no supo cuando su vestido había terminado alzado, con el aire frío picándole en sus piernas húmedas de sudor y sangre.

Escuchó los pasos apresurados de Eren corriendo en contra del hombre que se le había puesto encima, Y segundos después, con el mediocre intento de tacleo por parte de su hermano queriendo quitar al cerdo que estaba tocándola, le enterneció.

– ¡Mikasa lucha! –

Y lo hizo. Se removió insistentemente y pataleó todo lo que pudo.

Pero también se quedó quieta cuando volvió a escuchar el ruido ensordecedor de los disparos.

Había caído. Porque Eren tenía siete balas en su estómago.

Armin gritó cuando lo vio desvanecerse, así como se despidió cruelmente con sus ojos azules mirándola a ella cuando logró darse cuenta en milisegundos, que su vida pasó a ser nada.

Eso pasa cuando tus amiguitos se quieren pasar de listos preciosa.

La voz ronca del hombre ya no le dio miedo.

Creyó ser tan liviana como el aire, de haberse ido ella también. El vacío de su cuerpo le hizo creer que en verdad ya no estaba viva, porque de poder hacerlo todo, su mente se fue con sus anhelos de familia feliz.

Había perdido; como tantas veces pasó cuando estaba pequeña.

Ahora realmente estaba fría; había luchado y había perdido, aunque ahora ya no se encontraría junto a su hermano para obligarse a no rendirse.

– Te voy a enseñar tu trabajo, putita – El hombre que se había posicionado sobre ella comenzó a tocarla de manera brusca, sin el debido cuidado que ella se merecía.

Gritó tanto que su garganta se cerró. Lloró hasta que cualquier lágrima se extinguió. Y por cada vez que intentaba drenar su dolor, le lastimaban aún más.

Todo ya era irreal, ahora, por más carne que se partiera en su interior y sangre que brotara, el presente dejó de ser importante.

Miró por última vez a Eren, su cuerpo estaba rodeado de rojo, pero sus rasgos y expresión tenaz seguían en su rostro, dándole un aspecto fiero, salvaje, precioso; aunque su vida su hubiera extinguido hacía unos lentos y tortuosos minutos. La sangre de Armin comenzaba a empapar el suelo y rozaba su flequillo casi con gentileza. Su rostro tenía varios raspones junto con un feo agujero en su inmaculado rostro cincelado. Pareciese como si recién llegara de haber jugado un buen rato sobre la tierra, descuidándose un poco.

Ciertamente, el imaginar a Armin retozando en el campo junto a Eren con grandes ramas frescas simulando espadas le causaba gracia y una cálida ternura.

Rio sólo un poco.

Era gracioso.

Aunque ese recuerdo le escocía de manera ácida.

Un juego de niños con daños colaterales medianamente grandes.

Graves, porque ambos estarían dormidos en la mayor oscuridad posible, con sabor a muerte, alrededor de un gran manto rojo que se creaba a partir de sus cuerpos heridos.

Desconcertó con su reír campanario al hombre que se movía erráticamente sobre ella, al ritmo de un dolor punzante y agudo en la parte baja de su vientre.

Más específicamente, donde Carla le decía que nadie debía de tocar sin permiso.

Cada movimiento y chillido de su parte golpeaban su cabeza contra la fría madera y las astillas se le clavaban en sus pequeños brazos como una tortura sin descanso.

Las súplicas no harían que se detuviera, pues había observado que tan malo podía llegar a ser lo que tenía sobre ella; tendría que soportar la incesante sensación de desgarramiento, porque por más que intentase patalear o quitárselo de encima, sus piernas eran presionadas y el dolor aumentaba.

Eso no estaba bien, nada ya estaba bien.

La sensación asquerosa de sentir algo viscoso en su cara fue horrible, incluso en reflujo se le vino a la boca. El vacío en su zona íntima le resultó sumamente incómodo y pudoroso. Ardía como si se hubiera hecho múltiples cortes.

Olía extraño, y _aquello_ tenía una textura rara, pegajosa.

Vio al hombre que se había recostado sobre ella guardar algo en sus pantalones, para después levantarse y decirle algo que ella no entendió, o no quiso entender.

Sus entrañas se agitaron vigorosamente y su estómago se contrajo, dando la sensación de vómito. Por un momento deseó sacar sus intestinos, dejar que su cuerpo se vaciara, porque tal vez el olor de sangre y putrefacción era más agradable que aroma que despedía el sudor de aquel hombre y su semen, o por lo menos ella ya se había acostumbrado a ver el cuerpo inmóvil del abuelo de Armin, con la sangre tocándole la cara y algún bicho que se acercaba a él.

– Leonor, si ya acabaste con tu teatrito, átala y súbela a la camioneta – Escuchó decir a otro hombre.

Dijo adiós a Eren y a Armin, a la familia que con tanto cariño la acogió después de quedar sola, a la vida que le habían dado.

Así también pidió perdón por ser egoísta y quedarse con vida, en vez de cuidarlos como debería.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Mikasa Ackerman estaba maldita, su vida había sido una reverenda desgracia, un juego mal hecho.**_

* * *

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **Soy Ara, y este es el primer long-fic publicado aquí en fanfiction.**_

 _ **Lo que acaban de leer es el primer capítulo de esta historia, la cual espero de todo corazón les sea agradable, dentro de lo que cabe.**_

 _ **El contenido –anticipando mentes– puede ser algo oscuro, triste y de temas fuertes. Recomiendo discreción para los que pueden llegar a ser sensibles a estos casos, y si decides leer más, pásale con confianza.**_

 _ **Llendo al capítulo; tal vez la actitud algo alegre de Mikasa haya sido un poco OC, pero recordemos que aún es una niña. El ataque de furia que experimentó puede ser relacionado con el poder Ackerman, pero también es una cuestión natural cuando el cuerpo y la mente se ve sometido a una gran cantidad de estrés. Todo aquí será importante.**_

 _ **Debo decir que es uno de los fics que más empeño le he puesto, y también estoy dispuesta a mejorarlo y seguir redactándolo.**_

 _ **Agregaría más cosas, pero serán explicadas en otro momento 3**_

 _ **Mil gracias por leer el comienzo de esta historia.**_

 _ **Ara.**_


	3. Jugo de frutas

**Recuerdo de un Dulce Rencor.**

 **Capítulo III**

 **Jugo de frutas**.

 _Ven, ven, que te voy a contar una historia_

 _Historia de una pobre mártir_

 _Una mártir que alrededor no había lamentaciones._

 _Una mártir que no era mártir_

 _Pero que era torturada a sus joviales años de vida_

 _Con una historia de sangre y decepciones._

* * *

Al momento de que aquella taza tocó la mesa, produjo un sonido agudo y extremadamente fino propia de la cerámica. Entre la oscuridad el vapor bailaba con sus hilos unidos al líquido oscuro que tenía dentro y ella no podía dejar de verlo.

Suave y tentador, tal cual deberían ser los labios de su amado.

Pasó una mano por su frente y recorrió su sien apretándola con una extraña mueca de incomodidad. Rápidamente se llevó una mano al vientre y frotó un ímpetu aquella zona debajo de sus pechos, la cual comenzaba a punzar agudamente.

No pudo evitar soltar un chillido de dolor justo antes de que éste cesara, para después dejar caer su cabeza contra la mesa. Dejó de tocar su vientre unos segundos y los brazos colgaron de la silla formando un péndulo que ella no quiso controlar.

Tenía sus ojos azules puestos directamente en la madera de la vieja mesa, observando cada detalle con suma atención, pero internamente, vaciando todo lo que sentía a un abismo sin fondo.

Porque así era. Lo fue cuando ella nació y nunca escuchó el latido de su madre, porque ella había muerto durante el parto. Lo fue cuando tuvo suficiente edad como para saber el por qué su padre iba y venía "castigando a las malas yeguas". Aprendió a echar todo por la borda cuando vio caer tantas, y tantas mujeres a sus pies implorando misericordia a una niña de nueve años, de ojos fríos.

Sabía vaciar su interior y dejarlo impecable para cuando papá llegara. Sabía que, si la encontraba llorando, él sanaría sus heridas a puño de sangre.

Volvió a levantar su cabeza de la dura mesa y observó de nuevo su té, el cual ahora ya no despedía aquellos hilos blancos que bailaban para ella. Lo único que vio fue el oscuro líquido caramelo, y un pequeño insecto tratando de no ahogarse en las aguas que, para él, eran inmensas.

Recogió al pequeño insecto de su té y lo observó detenidamente en la punta de sus dedos, viendo como cada parte de él estaba empapada en líquido azucarado y cómo trataba de moverse inútilmente.

Pronto, lo convirtió en una masa cafesosa, una mancha entre sus blancos dedos de la cual alguna vez provino la vida, una vida la cual había manchado indecorosamente su mano y había ensuciado su té.

Se levantó de la mesa, con la mano sucia en el aire y tomó con otra la taza aún tibia de té, para después dejarla caer al suelo y posteriormente esta romperse en diminutos pedazos de cerámica y líquido.

Miró a nada frotando sus dedos con fervor para después limpiarse en su vestido y caminar sobre los pedazos filosos de la taza y dirigiéndose a la puerta con cautela.

Empero, esta se abrió de golpe y la hizo retroceder varios pasas hasta casi caer sobre los pedazos de cerámica desperdigados; piso varios en el acto y automáticamente dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces? – Habló, con una voz severa.

Sintió que sus piernas se convertían en una débil hoja que temblaban incesantemente, al mismo tiempo de que sentía cómo el pulso se iba de su cuerpo.

\- Mira el desastre que has hecho…

Apartó la vista. No quería mirarlo a los ojos y mucho menos que se acercase a ella y siquiera que llegase a tocarla. Apretó la falda de su vestido con una de sus manos y con otra recogió un mechón de sus cabellos rubios y lo puso detrás de su oído.

El hombre que estaba parado en la puerta, exigía con la mirada una explicación. Orgulloso y de traje, bien peinado y aparentemente de cara sofisticada, atormentaba a la niña que tenía frente a él con su simple presencia, y, sin embargo, él lo sabía y en su oscura mente, aquello le gustaba.

Relajó su postura de estar erguido e imponente a otra más suelta, y se acercó a ella, Con tal sólo un paso que él dio la niña pareciese haberse encogido en su lugar y apretado más el puño de su mano.

Ven, mi niña hermosa. – Le invitó, cosa que ella rechazó con un movimiento negativo de cabeza. – Te dije, que vinieras, Annie.

Ella levantó ligeramente la cabeza, lo suficiente como para hacer un leve contacto visual y descifrar qué era lo que quería. Y sin tardar ni un segundo más, avanzó un poco hacia él rezando por los dioses que existiesen que aquello no fuese una causa más de dolor.

La tomó por el hombro y con algo de rudeza, avanzaron al espejo que ella tenía en su habitación.

Qué bueno que fue esa taza, ¿verdad? – Con una de sus viejas y ásperas manos acarició las dulces mejillas de ella – Si tu vestido vuelve a estar manchado, _naricitas_ , tu deformidad no será lo único que te duela, ¿quedó claro, muñeca? – Se inclinó y le dio un beso a su frente que más de amor, era una advertencia asquerosa, junto con aquella mano que la sostenía por la nuca como si fuese un perro. – Si no me respondes Annie, sabes que no tolero las faltas de respeto.

\- Si… – Dijo ella con una voz que, aunque casi imperceptible, estaba cargada de sentimiento.

Más fuerte. – Apretó el agarre por detrás de su nuca.

Sí, papá.

\- Bien, esa es mi _naricita_. – Pasó un dedo por la punta de su nariz, jugando. – Ahora baja para que limpies esto, ¿bien, mi muñeca?

Ella soltó una maldición en su cabeza y la dejó rebotando ahí, hasta que se perdiera. Asintió forzosamente y cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, se arrojó con furia a su cama y mordió la sábana con tanta fuerza que le dolieron sus propios dientes.

Se frotó la nariz y la frente hasta que quedaron rojas y aún le quedaron ganas de arrancarse la piel, de eliminar el rastro y cualquier partícula de su padre de toda parte de su ser.

Le enfermaba que la tocase, repudiaba su tacto y su voz y odiaba aquel término que le decía de un supuesto cariño, "naricitas". Porque para ella no existía cariño alguno de su padre, y no podía existir de aquel hombre que, si bien la había engendrado, tenía la misma mirada que todos aquellos que había visto entrar en su casa.

Así de insensibles, así de miserables, así de asquerosos.

Por lo único que podía estar agradecida a su padre, era simple y llanamente por protegerla de cualquiera que quisiese acercársele, y poniéndola en una vitrina como si fuese una muñeca.

"Las muñecas no sienten, no gritan, no ríen y no lloran, haz lo mismo tú, Annie, sé una muñeca bonita y hermosa"

Y lo era. Desafortunadamente lo era, la muñeca de papá. El objeto con el cual presumir, la cara bonita qué lucir, los ojos azules que alagar. Era la muñeca más bonita de aquel lugar, la que había sido creada ahí mismo y la primera que pisotear. La muñeca perfecta con la cual nadie podía jugar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Despertó abruptamente y sintió un intenso mareo que la aturdió por algunos instantes. Miró hacia todos lados y a la vez miró a la nada, porque donde estaba no había más que una pared gris, maltratada, y un haz de luz que lograban dar un mísero paisaje, absolutamente solo.

No recordaba en qué momento comenzó a repudiar la soledad. Era un recuerdo tan vago, uno que parecía esconderse tras puertas de las cuales no tenía llave. Lo sentía tan lejano, pero estaba ahí, quemándola tortuosamente.

Abrazó sus piernas y las pegó a su pecho, temblando. Tenía miedo, sí, pero en ese momento, en lo único que podía concentrarse para no volverse loca, era en el intenso dolor en su entrepierna, y en el ardor de su muslo vendado. El dolor le recordaba que estaba viva, con un corazón latente en un lugar que no sabía que era, donde no reconocía nada y que inclusive las propias sombras parecían ser hostiles con ella; las sombras se burlaban de su desgracia.

Hacía frío, y eso era lo único que sabía de aquel lugar. Sabía que ella era Mikasa Ackerman y estaba segura de recordar su nombre completo, pero no podía rememorar quiénes eran sus padres, o si tan siquiera tenía hermanos.

Se sentía dentro de un abismo, oscuro, negro y vacío.

Pasó una mano por su cara y logró sentir pequeños grumos en su rostro, y parte de su cabello pegajoso. Percibió un leve aroma a metal, pero se desvaneció rápidamente.

Por más absurdo que pareciera, tentó su cara para asegurarse de que tenía ojos, aunque llorosos, cabellos, pero desmarañado, boca, que no paraba de temblar. Pero estaba completa, no era ningún tipo de ser extraño, era un humano. Tocó su cuello, sus brazos, el vestido que cubría un parte de su pecho y sus rodillas; tocó todo su cuerpo y le dio una pizca de alegría el saber que, en efecto, nada le faltaba, que todo estaba _bien._

 _Bien._

Sonrió y comenzó a reír un poco, porque ¡estaba completa, en aquel oscuro abismo, a ella no le faltaba nada! Escuchó su propia risa tintineante ser devuelta a sus oídos, y le causó aún más gracia; aquel abismo estaba siendo generoso con ella, le estaba diciendo que estaba viva, que sólo ella estaba ahí, y sólo ella podía modificarlo. Aquella negrura estaba para ella, y aquella negrura le comenzaba a agradar; todo aquello que lograse perturbar el vacío donde se encontrase, debía de ser eliminado, debía de conseguirse su propio mundillo.

El "abismo" no dejaba de devolverle su risa, y Mikasa sentía que se reía con ella, feliz porque alguien estaba ahí presente, sonriente porque alguien estaba matando a aquella soledad y jugaría ahí dentro.

Esa soledad que tanto repudiaba, desaparecía.

Algo interrumpió aquel momento de felicidad para ella y todo se tornó silencioso de nuevo. Frunció el ceño y unas ganas indescriptibles de golpear a lo que fuese que hizo que "su abismo" huyera hacía en el interior de su pecho. Ese odio recorrió su espina dorsal con cosquilleos graduales y subieron con calor a las mejillas de su cara.

La puerta se abrió, dejando entrar la luz de fuera entre la oscuridad del cuarto y rompiendo el silencio con música lejana, risas, gritos y cristales cayendo.

Cristales resquebrajándose ante la presencia de un ser humano grande, alto y pareado peligrosamente cerca de la puerta.

Mikasa se encogió en su sitio. La risa que antes la acompañaba había desaparecido y sólo se trataba de un fugaz recuerdo. Sus piernas volvieron a temblar y sus ojos hinchados, a humedecerse.

Era un instante eterno, donde ni siquiera se veía el rostro de aquel humano que, a pasos lentos, pesados y que se escuchaban en toda aquella habitación. Aquella "cosa" parecía disfrutar de la pequeña Mikasa encogida en una esquina; parecía detectar su miedo y querer incrementarlo aún más con el sonido de sus zapatos en el suelo helado.

Cualquier atisbo de diminuta valentía en su cuerpo había huido, irónicamente de manera cobarde. Estaba buscándola rasgando cualquier cabida en su interior para enfrentar a la cosa que tenía frente a ella, pero un tirón crudo de su brazo izquierdo le hicieron abortar la misión y ahora pedir que, por favor, no la mataran con dolor.

Sus piernas soportaron su peso con dificultad y la movieron torpemente a la salida, hacia la luz.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En ese momento no supo si lo que estaba viendo era un festival de elegancia sensual o la rebeldía total en la vestimenta de las mujeres.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos, procesando los colores gastados, la madera vieja, las mujeres sonriendo con aire juguetón, un par de niñas corriendo con vestidos retacados de encajes y la mirada tan indecorosa de los múltiples hombres hacia cualquier espécimen femenino.

Se veían tan felices todos, bailando con la música de fondo, añeja y de tiempos divertidos y pasados. Era como si a todos les agradaran los cuerpos de los demás y fueran sacos de carne de distintos tonos; pálidas, morenas, apiñonadas…

Y todas con labios bellos y jugosos, rojos.

Parecía un coctel de frutas dulce, tan vivo, rojo y tan peligroso. Era un manjar envenenado que se amenizaba con la música. La mezcla bizarra entre la elegancia sobrecargada y la desnudez.

Para ese entonces sus piernas ya se habían acostumbrado a soportar su peso y su mente a ignorar el ardor de las dos heridas que aún se mantenían abiertas. Caminaba en pasos cortos y tambaleantes, casi como un niño pequeño cuando aprende a mover los pies y mantener el equilibrio.

El agarre del hombre se había aflojado hasta dar con su mano, cosa que aún con que éste solamente miraba al frente y no hacía más que escrutar el paisaje con frialdad, el simple tacto le daba asco y retorcía sus entrañas.

Su mirada se había perdido en ese mundo de felicidad forzada y luces amarillas, su mente divagó por unos momentos en los que pareció estar viendo una película vieja con jazz clásico de fondo. No fue hasta que otro tirón brusco del hombre y que el marco de la puerta donde observaba la golpeara –de nuevo- en su rostro que sus piernas se volvieron a mover.

Fue un ruido ligero, no fuerte y se perdió en el bullicio del fondo; sin embargo, dos mujeres que se encontraban apoyadas en la puerta le vieron. Y su expresión no pudo confundir aún más a la pequeña Mikasa.

Los labios se apretaron y las comisuras de una se arquearon hacia arriba, mientras que los de la otra mujer se curvearon hacia abajo, ambas con tristeza.

Eso era ¿empatía?

Tal vez; o tal vez era la lástima que sentían de una jodida niña que las miraba con ojos vidriosos a un pasado en el olvido y sin certeza de un futuro.

Seguramente era lo segundo, porque a una de ellas se le humedecieron los ojos y llevó su mano a aquellos belfos tintados exageradamente.

 _Imbéciles._

Imbéciles.

Esa fue la primera palabra que se vino a la mente y que escuchó. Sus cuerdas vocales vibraron con intensidad y agudeza, además, la voz que tenía era rasposa, ni siquiera erani inocente. Encarnaba perfectamente qué era lo que faltaba en ese cuerpo pequeño y maltratado, golpeado hasta el hartazgo por un destino desigual.

Sus rostros se desfiguraron en una mueca que expresaba angustia y _miedo_. Miedo de esa frialdad tan dura viniendo de un infante; su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto del infinito pozo en el cual había caído.

Mikasa era la pura y fugaz realidad de que podría ocurrir si por azares del destino, las tragedias se arremolinaban en una sola y corta vida. Esa frialdad no era pasajera. El invierno ardía y quemaba en su interior tanto como los cristales grises que veían al mundo preguntando un merecido "¿Por qué?"

La mano que la sostenía del brazo le tiró de nuevo con fuerza, haciéndola caminar y mirar al frente.

El piso crujía debajo de las botas del hombre, mientras que este mismo podría decirse que casi besaba los pies descalzos de la niña que tropezaba de vez en cuando, casi como si acogiera y se compadeciera de sus plantas quebradas.

Las paredes se encontraban recubiertas de papel tapiz; este se encontraba desgastado y cubierto por una fina capa de polvo impregnada por el paso del tiempo, dicho pasillo era iluminado por lámparas que la hacían sentir un calor extraño, hasta acogedor. La hacían babear, así como lo haría un chocolate caliente y humeante.

Flores violetas y maderas pulidas, era un finito pasillo que al final había una puerta que se alzaba. No atemorizaba, era una simple puerta de madera. El hombre la abrió y con ello soltó su brazo, permitiendo la circulación correcta.

Sí, Mikasa había dejado de sentir su brazo.

Ambos entraron a una habitación de decoración similar al pasillo, sólo que en esta estaba un hombre frente a un gran ventanal de cortinas blancas, y una mujer mayor que miraba a la niña con resignación.

\- Esta es la niña que trajo Freud, señor. –

Sólo escuchó, no volteó. Siguió mirando a un punto fijo en la habitación y no supo en ese momento por qué.

\- ¿Sus padres? – Dijo el hombre de la ventana, sin mirarlos.

Freud no ha dicho nada, y la niña no ha mediado palabra, según tengo entendido. – Ella siguió sin mirarlos.

Siguieron hablando y las palabras sólo hacían vibrar sus oídos, sin embargo, se disipaban antes de que ella pudiese prestarles algo de atención. Dijeron algo que no entendió sobre una subasta, sobre si ella se encontraba lista o si todavía estaba nueva. Sabía que hablaban sobre ella, pero la araña en la esquina de repente se volvió más interesante que todos los sonidos constantes y agresivos en esa sala.

¡Leonor! ¡Les he dicho que a la mercancía nueva no se toca, pagan mucho por ella! –

 _Nena, eres la que van a usar._

La mujer en el sofá no le había quitado en ningún momento su mirada arrugada de su cuerpo. Esos ojos marrones, opacos, empolvados. Su existencia casada con el tiempo y su alma con recuerdos diluidos.

Esta niñata está muy sucia Aarón, emponzoñará el lugar con esos harapos que tiene. – La voz pesada de la mujer interrumpió las preguntas insistentes del hombre y las respuestas sumisas del otro. – No sea ella una de esas pulgas que me salan a mis mujeres, deberías de limpiarla ahora mismo. – Dijo la mujer mayor, ya despegando la mirada de Mikasa y dirigiéndola al hombre del ventanal.

Si tanta prisa tienes de que la mocosa se limpie, báñala tú vieja quejumbrosa –

La señora mayor sólo agachó la mirada, queriendo pelear, pero atrapada en ese cansancio de la vejez y la impotencia de su cuerpo consumido. Sin embargo, esa vibra mal intencionada estaba en su aura, como si dijera que la pequeña era un estorbo, una mancha de café difícil de quitar.

Por amor de dios niña, apestas a orines. – Sus ojos marrones quisieron caer de golpe en los irises apagados y distantes, pero esa araña quieta y expectante en la pared robaba sus sentidos como no se tenía una idea.

Cállate vieja rabosa, no interrumpas con tu parloteo de mujer. – Ambos hombres dejaron de hablar por unos segundos, contestando a la mujer vieja del sofá.

No me hables así Aarón, son mis mujeres. - Sus falsas cejas se arquearon al unísono con la mención anterior del hombre de la ventana, indignada.

Papá ya terminé mi… - En el marco de la puerta semi abierta se asomó una cabecita rubia, informante. – Lo siento, no sabía que… - Esa voz, esa maldita voz captó su atención. Tal vez la araña por milésimas de segundo experimentara un alivio al ya no sentir la presión de Mikasa.

Naricitas, ven acá. – Los ojos de la niña se llenaron por unos instantes de una emoción intensa, pero que no pudo captar, pronto se volvieron tan rígidos con los de ella, Mikasa. – Mira muñeca, necesito que te lleves a esa mocosa que está ahí – Dijo señalando a Mikasa – Límpiala y cúrala, ya sabes cómo. – Mostró una sonrisa con trasfondo de estrés, acompañado de una palmadita en su mejilla.

\- ¡Y que quede bien limpia, no quiero que se siente en mis sábanas con ese hedor! – Alzó la voz la anciana, impotente.

¡Sal de una maldita vez anciana, ve a parlotear tus miserias allá con las mujeres de la casa, que esta es plática de hombres! - La voz del hombre que la había traído se escuchó como el rugido intenso de un oso agresivo, aún más pesada que la del otro, "Aarón".

Su mirada bajó al piso de nuevo, con una resignación que asqueaba. Su frente se arrugó e hizo una mueca, para luego levantarse entre unos quejidos muy pobres y retirarse murmurando cosas inaudibles. Azotó la puerta.

\- ¿Y tú, Annie, también necesitas que te lo grite para que te entre en la cabeza? ¡Llévatela al cuarto vacío, ahí tú sabrás lo que haces! –

Sus palabras eran algo duras, pero se desvanecieron como si de un simple hilo de vapor se tratase. Miró a su padre, indiferente y tomó la muñeca de Mikasa para sacarla a tirones rápidos de esa sala.

El repentino jalón de su muñeca la sorprendió, más cuando venía de una mano tan pequeña como la suya, así que tardó un momento en reaccionar y zafarse de su agarre rápidamente, provocando una mirada de reproche de la niña rubia.

La intentó tomar de nuevo, cosa que Mikasa evitó sin pensar. Parecía patético a la vista, pero el que Mikasa esquivara sus intentos por tomarla la hacía sentir humillada.

Y ser humillada por una niña que recién acababa de llegar no era "correcto".

Mikasa pensó rápidamente que aquellos intentos eran tan básicos, tan infantiles en el sentido de que estos eran guiados puramente por la molestia. ¿Cómo iba a poder tomarla si su mente parecía guardar robóticamente las palabras idiotas de "Aarón"?

Reflejos natos, destreza y cabeza fría.

 _¿Y si añadimos un desgarre de la herida?_

 _¿Y si te tira el empujón de esa niña?_

 _Mikasa, eres tonta_

Sintió un ardor creciente en su pierna y un golpe en su cabeza.

Su cabeza dio una, o dos, o tres vueltas, quizá cien, quizá sólo fue una sola vuelta. Su boca dejó salir un chillido breve y corto, mientras que la piel de su pierna se tornaba ligeramente cálida.

\- Levántate, ni-ña. –

Hubo un gesto que no entendió. Una acción que no tenía sentido con esa agresividad anterior, y que no entendió en absoluto.

Su mente podía procesar el tono burlón entremezclado con molestia, pero lo que no encajaba era su mano blanca ofreciéndole levantarse. Miró con dificultad su mano, ya que ese golpe la había aturdido.

Y miró su labio, tenía un manchón rojo en la comisura, que poco a poco se extendía y los tintaba.

Y no entendió.

Pensó más en esa sangre brotando poco a poco de su labio que en el camino que tuvo que seguir para llegar a un cuarto con tapices blancos y azules, una cama esponjosa con unos cuantos peluches desordenados.

\- Hey, te vas a quitar… lo que sea que tengas puesto y te das una ducha, ese es el baño. – Señaló una puerta con un mano, y con la otra le extendió una toalla violeta.

Miró la ventana de esa habitación. Sólo había un par de pulcras cortinas ondeando el viento de esa tarde. Filtraban los rayos del sol y a la habitación apenas entraban unos míseros tonos tenues de luz naranja, que caían pobremente sobre la madera del suelo.

Se preguntó por qué había una niña sin los labios rojos de un labial, o sin un vestido que no pareciera que le cubría lo necesario.

\- Hey – La niña rubia chasqueó los dedos en frente de su rostro. - ¿Me escuchaste? Que te vayas a bañar.

Los irires grises de Mikasa se fijaron en sus ojos, azules. Annie, cargó la mirada, haciéndola restante y agresiva; sin embargo, era el mar inmenso con una tormenta gris, amenazante, pero tímida y pasiva al gran mar azul. Casi como si no quisiera despertarlo, casi.

Porque si la tormenta se desataba sin cauce ni rumbo, el mar sería desbordado.

¡Con una mierda, niña vete a bañar! – Alzó la voz, ruborizándose al momento por la desesperación que sentía, sus manos temblaban, el recuerdo de su padre la alteraba y la hacía vibrar inconscientemente. Se avergonzó de sí misma cuando dijo eso porque no era Annie quien hablaba, era su maldito padre maldiciendo a una niña con mirada perdida y humillando a su hija con una mano, haciéndola muñeca.

Mikasa caminó rumbo al baño, cosa de la cual Annie no se percató hasta que ella comenzó a quitarse el pseudo vestido roto que tenía puesto sin haber cerrado la puerta.

Annie se acercó rápidamente para cerrar esa puerta y permitir que se pudiera bañar, sin embargo, Mikasa se interpuso antes de que esta pudiese hacerlo.

Annie intentó volverla a cerrar, esta vez con un poco de más agresividad, pero la mano de Mikasa aún seguía deteniendo con insistencia la puerta, hasta que Annie exasperó y empujó abrirla, retirando a Mikasa y tumbándola, para luego cerrar definitivamente esa maldita puerta.

No tomó mucho. Annie tuvo tiempo de acomodar el espacio que le había indicado su padre donde estaría Mikasa. Había estado sin uso por lo menos un año, desde que una de las trabajadoras de ese lugar fuera asesinada por un cliente. Una larga historia que nadie se atrevía a contar.

Al fin y al cabo, la niña nueva no sabía lo que había pasado ahí y no daría problemas durante su estancia.

Estaba segura que iba a ser difícil, muy muy difícil tratar con esa niña con un genio del demonio, arisca y grosera, pero ese ya no era su problema, era el de su padre y de la niña. Al fin y al cabo, había demasiado dinero de por medio en la renta de menores, y lo sabía perfectamente.

Abrió la puerta del baño al escuchar sonidos metálicos viniendo tras ella. El ruido del agua era casi nulo y no estaba dispuesta a tener a esa niña más tiempo del necesario en su habitación.

Un cambio interesante, sin embargo, tremendamente sucio.

Mikasa había tomado unas tijeras y había cortado gran parte de su cabello, justo a la nuca. Eran cortes aleatorios y mal hechos; sus pies estaban dentro de la bañera, sin embargo, ella apenas se había quitado la ropa, la cual estaba hecha una bola en el inicio de la puerta.

Creyó que eso la iba hacer enojar, pero muy en contrario de lo que pensó, sintió algo de pena, y hasta ternura. Caminó sobre el vestido y se colocó en cuclillas justo tras ella. Iba a colocar su mano sobre el inicio de su hombro, pero Mikasa volteó rápidamente y colocó las tijeras justo frente a su mano.

Era una amenaza, sí, una amenaza que a larga distancia podía distinguirse el miedo que llevaba.

Annie quedó estática, ese movimiento la sorprendió como lo habría hecho las tijeras clavadas en su cuello. Mikasa la miraba y esta vez sí expresaba algo, aunque fuera por un resquicio de sus ojos, miedo e ira contenidas.

Dejó caer las tijeras y bajó su mano, pero continuó mirando a la niña rubia. Sus mejillas habían adquirido un tono rosa enteramente pudoroso y su mano había cubierto su pecho. El movimiento había hecho que su pierna quedara pegada a la pared, donde tenía la herida abierta y sin una sola venda.

Dolía demasiado, sí, pero quería dejarle bien claro que no iba a dejar que la tocara.

Hubo muchos tal vez, hubo muchas razones que rondaron por ahí. Hubo muchos segundos que pasaron sin que ambas se movieran. Pero lo cierto era que alguna de las dos ablandó la coraza que cargaban.

El cabello azabache de Mikasa era suave, y bien lavado era lindo.

Annie era delicada, aunque por todos los medios intentase no serlo. Por el momento, eran las manos que mejor la habían tratado desde que había llegado.

La igualdad de ambas personalidades hacía que se repelieran en un instante, pero, aunque haya leyes que dictaminen que el universo tiende al caos, ambas pudieron encontrar un orden especial, cediendo el control por un momento.

Cargas electromagnéticas en perfecta sintonía, el mar y la nube gris unidas en un enorme huracán, rompiendo murallas tan fuertes como lo era el témpano de hielo en el que guardaban su corazón. La liberación de la nube, la nutrición del agua marina.

Annie ya tenía experiencia curando heridas. Las mujeres del burdel eran constantemente violentadas y el único trabajo que desempeñaba Annie en ese lugar era calmar a las mujeres, enjuagar su piel y curar las heridas que los clientes brutos y algunos fetichistas dejaban en la "mercancía".

Así era la supervivencia dentro. Claro, había unas que estaban ahí por cuenta propia, otras no tenían elección alguna en sus vidas. Una de las cosas que tenían en común, era que todas era ya un trapo desgastado y sucio.

Y en todo ese tiempo que Annie se había dedicado a tratar múltiples golpes y rasguños, nunca había visto a una niña tener desgarres tan monstruosos como los que había en la pequeña Mikasa.

Nunca había visto astillas dentro de la carne, nunca había visto la quemadura de un roce de bala, nunca había visto que alguien se levantara y tuviera el coraje bien puesto para hacer frente al mundo aún con todo el dolor que representaba la sangre seca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mirándose al espejo se percató de que no era tan monstruosamente fea como había dicho la señora que estaba en el mismo cuarto que el hombre de la ventana.

La niña que le puso ese vestido lila parecía buena, al fin y al cabo, no la había tratado tan mal ella se llamaba Annie y la habitación donde la había bañado era su habitación. Supo que odiaba el azul pastel, contrariamente a lo que hubiera pensado cuando entró a ese lugar, el cual parecía más un algodón de azúcar azul que un cuarto más de la casa.

No se había dado cuenta de que dejó de temblar cuando comenzaron a cepillar su cabello, pero Mikasa ya no sentía que estuviese a punto de un colapso nervioso.

Colapso nervioso.

Era algo que habían aprendido de Grisha, y que venía en los libros que leía…

 _Grisha, Grisha Grisha… ¿Mikasa quién diablos es Grisha? ¿Recuerdas de qué eran esos libros? ¿Recuerdas acaso, qué era de ti antes de ponerte ese vestido lila?_

Pensó. Pensó mucho tiempo, hubo un momento en que llegó a punzarle la cabeza de tanto pensar.

¿Quién era Grisha?

Imágenes aleatorias iban y venían, como un boomerang infinito, un bucle extraño.

Galletas por la mañana, una piedra en su pie.

Annie estaba ahí.

¿Acaso Annie vivía con ella?

O quizá no era Annie.

Quizá, quizá, quizá. El gran misterio de qué hubo antes, la forma agonizante con la cual su pecho se oprimía le impedía ver a Annie en ese sueño.

Veía ojos.

Veía un agujero infinito.

Tal vez sí era finito.

Su cara estaba húmeda de nuevo en la oscuridad amigable que había visitado antes. Podía ser luz lechosa, pero extrañamente le gustaba el vértigo de la oscuridad. El lugar donde estaba cambiaba según sus caprichos, según fuera adornando. En la oscuridad le gustaba ser la única luz.

Cuando parpadeó de nuevo ya no estaba en esa oscuridad, ahora estaba en un cuarto desconocido, con un vestido lila en un espacio cuya blancura era sucia, huesuda.

No sintió a Annie a su lado, pero el perfume de su cabello se había suspendido en el aire. Estaba sola con una cama que se veía suave, amplia y grande y una diminuta ventana por la cual ya no entraba el sol cansado.

Le daba cierto miedo estar sola, pero en ese momento, lo que más le causaba miedo era que alguien estuviese ahí con ella, observándola.

No podía caminar bien, cojeaba debido al dolor. El vendado que le había hecho le calmó el constante pulso doloroso de su herida y el picor en las rodillas se había ido ya. Sin embargo, su pierna aún tenía la herida abierta y eso la hacía tambalear de vez en cuando, sin contar el ardor de su entrepierna.

Se recostó en la cama, la cual era más dura que la de Annie. Olía a ropa vieja, a cierta humedad, no olía precisamente bien.

Había un espejo pequeño situado a la derecha de la ventana. Estaba sucio, y desde donde ella lo veía no reflejaba nada. No había una mesita de noche igual de decorada como la de Annie, no había peluches como los de Annie.

Nada era como lo de Annie.

La habitación era lúgubre, algo oscura. El foco que estaba situado en la lámpara producía luz amarillenta, como si estuviera sucia.

Cuando quiso verse al espejo, este le regresó una visión de ella borrosa, son pozos oscuros como ojos y un manchón rosa de boca.

Se causó miedo a ella misma.

Con la tela de su vestido lila limpió la superficie de este. Luego le ofreció una imagen más nítida de ella.

Su cabello era corto. Su boca estaba rosa, pero con una magulladura en el inicio del labio, su frente estaba pálida, con un pequeño parche puesto. Para todas las facciones de su rostro había una herida.

El espejo parecía algo que la estuviera rechazando. En el de Annie ella se veía más bonita, y podía ver su trenza bien puesta, el espejo no la quería ahí, sentía que le estaba gruñendo conforma los segundos pasaban y su rostro se entrometía en su reflejo.

Pero esa no fue la razón para que ella se retirara de ahí. Fue eso. Una mancha oscura que se materializó detrás de ella y la envolvió tan rápido en una oscuridad alarmante que perdió el control en su cuerpo.

Entro de nuevo a esa oscuridad en la que había estado minutos atrás. Ya no era total, porque donde ella pisaba se podía ver un charco de agua. Parecía estar limpia y tratarla con cuidado.

El ambiente se fue aclarando, dejando entrever en la niebla espesa una pared rocosa, musgosa, como si se tratara de una cueva. Ella ya no estaba sobre el agua, ahora el agua le envolvía las piernas con su toque frío. Miró hacia atrás. El paisaje que había era increíblemente hermoso, los aires le resultaban familiares, como si ya hubiese vivido ahí. Las copas de los árboles se agitaban al viento que acariciaba su piel, casi como si fuera real.

La habitación amarillenta se había convertido en un pequeño lago en el interior boscoso de un lugar tremendamente agradable.

El sol relucía entre los resquicios de las hojas e impactaba cristalinamente con el agua, había diminutos peces dentro de ésta y que respondían al movimiento. El faldón del vestido no lograba tocar el agua y sus pies estaban desnudos sin los zapatos que le había colocado Annie.

Se acercó a la orilla arenosa mirando hacia todos lados. Era curioso, increíble, pero Mikasa no era estúpida, y sabía perfectamente que lo que fuese que estuviese pasando no era normal.

Porque uno no se teletransporta, así como así de un cuarto a un bosque hermoso.

Los árboles se alzaban amenazantes al cielo, las hojas se agitaban con ráfagas aleatorias de viento, unas se desprendían e iniciaban el vuelo bailando en ese lugar.

Era lo único que había en ese momento, árboles verdosos, gigantescos, ruido del siseo de las hojas. Ni un atisbo de oscuridad, todo tenía una luz constante, aunque no hubiese un sol como tal.

Las manecillas del reloj de la casa marcaron las diez de la noche. En ese momento era cuando los clientes de mayor paga llegaban ya sea porque no querían que los ojos de los transeúntes los vieran dirigirse a un lugar como ese o simplemente porque les resultaba atractiva la idea de envolverse en la oscuridad con la piel de alguien más.

El pianista de la sala tocaba con más alegría al ver a las mujeres bailando en las pistas con otros hombres. El ambiente era alegre y bobo, atontado por varias copas de alcohol y colorido por los labios de todas las chicas y sus vestidos.

 _20's Bar_ , así era conocido en la ciudad. Era un rumor que pasaba entre las voces de los ciudadanos, un bar con temática antigua y que estaba escondido entre las calles y avenidas. Era una casa de lo prohibido, de lo viejo, de las sonrisas bobas.

Había gente que lo conocía, había gente que no. No se sabía nunca a ciencia cierta donde estaba porque para la televisión era demasiado escurridizo. Un día estaba ahí, al otro sólo era una casa más en ruinas. El lugar era un fantasma que aparecía aleatoriamente en varios lugares, una rata sucia de las cloacas de la sociedad que nunca podía ser atrapada con la imaginación de la policía.

Cuando la luna terminó el recorrido a lo largo del manto azul, los quejidos de varias mujeres resonaron en los pasillos junto a los gruñidos de algún borracho aletargado.

En ese prostíbulo disfrazado de bar, una trabajadora compasiva encontró a la pequeña niña nueva acomodada angelicalmente entre las sábanas, acunada con expresión impasible.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Estación de Policía local de Shingashima.

Oficina de la teniente Nanaba, a 25 de diciembre.

Dentro de la habitación el olor a café inundaba el ambiente bailando con el silencio; la tensión se arremolinaba alrededor de dos mujeres que, incrédulas, se lamentaban calladas al leer el informe de la pequeña masacre que había ocurrido el día anterior en una casa rural a las afueras de la ciudad.

\- Tres hombres asesinados, dos a balazos y uno…uno que no se sabe bien cómo murió y que no ha podido ser identificado – Mencionó Nanaba, con una voz aparentemente frívola, pero algo afectada.

\- También dos niños y una mujer, ¿No? – Complementó, recargándose en el respaldo de la silla la líder del área de investigación estatal, Hanji Zoe – Vaya manera de recibir la navidad.

Nanaba fijó sus ojos en la postura de Hanji, mirándola agriamente. El carácter de Hanji era extraño he incluso bromeaba discretamente en casos como este, de un peso tan pesado a la opinión pública.

\- Relájate un poco, Banana. – Hanji recobró su compostura firme en la silla, volviendo sus ojos hacia los de Nanaba. – Has tenido suficiente estrés estos días con Mike, no quiero que nuestra encargada se termine por quedar calva de tanto tirar de su cabello.

Eso era cierto, la mano de la teniente se había enredado en sus cabellos dorados e inconscientemente tiraba de ellos.

\- Hanji, ¿leíste completo el informe? – Preguntó la mujer tras soltar el mechón corto de su cabello.

\- ¿Eh? Claro que…

\- Hay una séptima víctima.

La temperatura bajó alrededor del cuerpo de ambas, Hanji abrió los ojos con algo de sorpresa, más por el rostro abatido de Nanaba que por la misma noticia en sí.

\- Hey, Nanaba – Mencionó Hanji posando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su compañera – Sé que estos casos son duros, pero nunca te había visto tan shockeada.

\- Hanji, lo que pasa es que… - La mujer de cabellos dorados suspiró y volvió sus ojos a los de su compañera - La víctima es la niña que le había dado el nombre a mi bebé, su familia adoptiva fue asesinada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Uh, Mikasa, en algún lugar lloran por ti, lloran por tu destino, lloran porque te has perdido aquí, en un bosque espeso._

Era una nota que estaba pegada en el árbol donde se había quedado dormida unos momentos atrás, la brisa la había colocado en su regazo. Se encontraba en el mismo lugar que había visto justo antes de cerrar sus ojos.

El silencio del bosque y el repiqueteo constante de las hojas eran encantadoramente pacificantes; sería una lástima que desaparecieran en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Y así fue, parpadeó un momento con sus enormes pestañas tupidas y después había una mujer joven que le hablaba cariñosamente mientras sacudía su cuerpo con suavidad. Se sentía aún cansada, los párpados le pesaban y su cuerpo estaba entumecido, pero tibio.

Se levantó con ayuda de la mujer, y logró reacomodarse en la cama después de unos cuantos quejidos por su pierna y un ligero cabeceo cerrando los ojos. Se sentía ida, pero a la vez sabía que no estaba soñando en ningún momento, ni antes cuando se encontraba en el bosque ni en ese instante cuando las suaves manos de la mujer desenvolvían con cuidado uno de los vendajes de su pierna.

\- Cariño, ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó la joven, reacomodando los vendajes después de revisarlos.

No contestó, se limitó a verla cansadamente con sus profundos ojos plata y delinear las ondas de su largo cabello con rápidas miradas.

Y ella no preguntó más, simplemente le volvió a sonreír dulcemente y le tendió la mano para levantarse, como si estuviese atendiendo a una princesa.

Una princesa severamente maltratada, pero seguía siendo una princesa. Una pequeña flor, una dulce y delicada flor lista para ser admirada y también…

Ya quita esa cara, es hora de que te arregles para trabajar – Con un hábil movimiento de su mano, tendió las sábanas de la cama. – Ya sabes, la madrota no da de comer si no aportas dinero, yo te ayudaré. – Seguido de esto, le acomodó unos mechones a la Mikasa, haciendo hincapié en una trenza que se había caído por el roce de la almohada.

Lista para ser pisada.

 _Ah, cierto, eres una flor que va a ser pisoteada, como ella. ¿Te dará pena? - Resonó a lo lejos la misma voz de antes._

Mikasa vio otra vez cómo se derretía la habitación como si fuese un queso viscoso, de aquel que comía, vio cómo se arremolinaba a sus pies y se iba por una alcantarilla, justo bajo sus pies.

Aletargada, no podía hacer más que mirar y darle un toque de irrealidad con la penumbra que se había formado, otra vez.

Sin embargo, cuando prestó atención en la oscuridad, aún se distinguía la figura de la mujer joven; podía ver cómo la oscuridad abrazaba una cierta luz que despedía su curvilíneo cuerpo, cómo su cuello destacaba huesudo y cómo una sombra extraña formaba su sonrisa.

\- Así que ella también puede estar aquí… - Mencionó dentro de su cabeza, pero las palabras rebotaron varias veces, regresando el sonido.

 _Eso, sin duda alguna sería un problema, tanto para ti, como para mí, Ackerman._

Y así, tras un chasquido que sonó increíblemente fuerte dentro de sus oídos, resplandeció una luz blanca que, poco a poco, se convirtió en una habitación tan limpia, tan irrealmente pulcra que era estremecedora.

Allí, en medio de esa pulcritud intensa se encontraba parada la mujer, con expresión apacible, con sus ojos mieles mirando a la pared y a una nada, con sus pies apoyados en un espacio que no parecía tener fondo puesto que no existía sombra alguna.

 _Te diré algo, Ackerman, sí que es una flor, una flor bella, bellísima en muchos sentidos. –_

El cuerpo de la mujer rotó sobre su propio eje, sin cambiar de posición, sin cambiar de expresión, simplemente giraba como si estuviera en un anaquel para ser vista y la única espectadora que podía verla era ella, Mikasa.

 _Sin embargo, es una flor que se ha pisado tantas veces que realmente, no es digna de ver._

Mikasa estaba a punto de argumentar, a punto de decirle a esa voz que se callara, que esa mujer era bella, bella y digna de ver con grandes ojos, tocar con cariñosas manos y reír con comedias perfectamente sincronizadas.

Le iba a decir, sin embargo, la ropa fue arrancada violentamente de su cuerpo causándole una sacudida realmente brutal y rasguños propios de la ferocidad.

 _Observa, observa bien por qué ya no es digna de ver._

De su cuerpo desnudo empezó a salir un gas pestilente de los rasguños, una sangre viscosa, desagradable y que a borbotones lograba acercarse a los pies de ella.

Pero ella aún sentía su cuerpo pesado, aplastado, fijado al suelo y sin poder moverse; su estómago se contrajo al percibir el olor de la putrefacción mezclada con sangre, un hedor que le recordó a una cloaca y la carne llena de gusanos apretujados que se aplastaban unos contra otros, moviéndose, retorciéndose.

Y con la sangre que rodeaba ya sus pies, venían imágenes de todo tipo. Era una niña corriendo en el campo, era una niña que abrazaba a sus padres, era una niña que veía cómo su madre tomaba su mano pequeña y le daba un pequeño bultito; era una niña que abría el bultito cuando iba en tren con su padre y un médico, era una adolescente que veía a su padre sembrando, era una adolescente que veía cómo su padre era azotado, era una mujer cuando corría por una calle, era una mujer que estaba rodeada de manos, era una mujer que estaba hecha escoria, era una mujer que lloraba al lado de un pequeño ataúd, era una mujer que meneaba sus piernas en una habitación y era una mujer que tosía sangre en sus manos ya delgadas.

Era una mujer que gritaba en burbujas de sangre, era una mujer que parecía llena de parásitos, era una mujer que intentaba comer, y era una mujer que tenía el abdomen hinchado, morada y a la orilla de un río.

Quiso gritar, pero la sangre trepaba su cuerpo y amenazaba con meterse a su boca, quiso moverse, pero sentía la viscosidad metiéndose en cada doblez de su pequeño cuerpo y quiso cerrar los ojos, pero la mirada de esa mujer se había clavado en sus pupilas, suplicando y llena de desesperación.

Mikasa ya no estaba somnolienta, estaba aterrorizada, estaba gritando, estaba llorando.

Se estaba viendo casi reflejada en esa mujer y le estaba aterrorizando.

Y todo eso, estaba sumido en un silencio sepulcral, un silencio que desesperaba porque no había ningún ruido, no existía sonido más que el de esa voz.

 _\- ¿Ahora entiendes, por qué no pueden entrar más personas más que tú y yo, Mikasa?_

La sangre se desvaneció en la pura blancura, el olor fue remplazado por un lejano olor a fresa y el cuerpo de la mujer, desapareció.

Mikasa temblaba, con dos grandes gotas próximas a salirse de sus ojos y aún paralizada.

 _\- Oh, Mikasa, Mikasa…_

 _Una mancha negra se iba materializando en la blancura, poco a poco, conformando una figura humana – Ackerman, Ackerman – De los pies a la cabeza, se formaron unos zapatos de charol peculiarmente brillantes, la tela de unos pantalones exquisitamente planchados fue ondeando justo arriba. – En este pequeño mundillo – Sus manos adquirieron color, un tono pálido, unas manos fuertes. – Que es tuyo – Dio unos pasos cortos, pero que se acercaron peligrosamente a ella, quedando justo en frente – Sólo podemos…- La forma de una camisa de botones blanca, tan blanca como las paredes se ajustó a un cuerpo que era predominantemente masculino – Existir… - Se colocó de cuclillas justo frete a ella, mientras su rostro tomaba color, y una forma definida. – Tú y yo. –_

 _Ojos azules, tan azules como el mar; grises, verdes, rojos, negros y amarillos se conjugaron en esa mirada que la estremeció tanto que pudo sentir cómo se orinaba encima._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Verdes, azules, rojos, grises, negros y amarillos, esa mirada era un jugo de frutas exóticas**_ _._

* * *

 _N/A:_

 _Chicos, chicas, personas preciosas que me leen._

 _Tengo que pedirles una grandísima disculpa, tan grande que no me cabe en la boca. No he actualizado desde hace mucho tiempo por diversas razones, pero están de más._

 _De verdad, perdón por haber abandonado esto, lo que más amo, escribir._

 _No prometeré nada, excepto que terminaré esta fanfic. Quizá no mañana o dentro de meses, pero no caerá en hiatus._

 _Gracias por sus reviews, los leo siempre, aunque no siempre conteste, créanme que los veo una y mil veces. Ustedes están presentes en mi corazoncito._

 _Por cierto, I´m back, real._

 _Otra disculpa por los errorcillos que se me pudieron haber ido, este capítulo me fue particularmente difícil de escribir._

 _Gracias a mi beta reader, Flor Carnero._

 _Los quiero inmensamente._

 ** _Ara-Meth, Nyth._**


End file.
